Just Sing and Dance it off
by Samandjackforever
Summary: A Dance Party with singing! LOL!


Summary- It's a dance party with singing! LOL!

A/N- John and Aeryn pairing, Humor. **Bold- **Are thoughts, One shot.

Just dance and sing it off

"That is by far the STUPIDEST idea I have ever heard!" D'Argo shouted at john as he started laughing. "WHAT? A dance party is a good idea, you know that Scorpy will show up, without a doubt, he can never say no to a party and he is sure to bring his "Bride to be", Poor Aeryn. I'm going to get her back, you know I will right?" John finished as D'Argo nodded, "Good, we gots some planning to do, my friend." John said as he led him down the hall.

_Later on_-

John greeted guests as they came in, "Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the door man." John said to them, **'from that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed, I'm wrecking this evening already and LOVING every minute of it, ruining this banquet for the horrible edge.' **John thought to himself as he smiled, but his smile faded as he saw Aeryn walk in, her eyes were red, she is possessed and she was acting like a movie star, being the center of attention.

**'well, I got to change that.' **John thought to himself as he gave the door man (D'Argo) the hint to shut the door.

Then he hopped up on the table and started singing, "I'm the cancer, never looked better," He sang as he fixed his tie, "And you can't stand it," he sang as he pointed to Aeryn, who was whispering something to Scorpy, "Because you say so under your breath your reading lips when did he get all confident," John sang as he raised his hands in the air, "Haven't you heard that, I'm the new cancer, never looked better and you can't stand it." He finished the first verse of the song he set up, it was working the red was starting to dim, she needed to be the center of attention for the possessiveness to work.

Now, john was just going to sing what happened after that, Aeryn got up and went into the bathroom, john followed, "Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, I bet you juts can't keep with the upcoming stars and tonight, tonight, you are, you are, a whispering campaign, I bet top them your name is cheep, I bet to them you look like shit." John sang to Aeryn as he lit a cigarette that was laying on the counter as Aeryn started talking to her self, telling herself that she is a diva, as she started crying. "Talks to the mirror, oh, chokes back tears and keeps telling herself that I'm a diva, oh and the smoke in that cigarette on the table that just so happened to be laced with, stuff that makes sabasions pass out." As he finished that verse Aeryn passed out and he carried her out, for the added gesture he kept singing.

"I'm the new cancer, never looked better and she can't stand it, because she said so under her breath, she's reading lips when did he get all confident, haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer never looked better and you can't stand it." John finished the second chorus and Aeryn woke up during the musical break, her eyes were still red. John held her there and whispered in her ear, "haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer, I've never looked better and you can't stand it, haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer I've never looked better and you can't stand it." John could tell he was close the red was fading again, just a few more repeated insults, "And I know, and I know it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one feeling you up, I've never this stuff before, so I'll be distracted when I spike the punch." John finished as he saw Scorpy coming behind Aeryn, so he punched him and as soon as Johns fist came in contact with Scorpy's face, Scorpy passed out and so did Aeryn, john then carried her to her bedroom.

_Later-_

Aeryn woke up with a head ache, a very bad one. She sat in her bed to notice she was not with Scorpy any more and she was safe. John was next to her, "How did I get here?" She asked John and John just started laughing, "In good time I'll tell you."

End

A/N- The song I used was #12 on the Panic! At the disco CD, I know it was quick, but hey it's a one shot! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
